marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is played by Chris Evans. Rogers became the war hero and superhero Captain America, by registering into the army during World War II, and being selected for the Super Soldier program in the 1940's to battle against Adolf Hitler's Nazis and more importantly the . During the climax of , he was frozen in the Arctic, only to be thawed out in the early 21st century. He soon became a founding member of the Avengers in . In Captain America: Civil War, the United Nations enacted the Sokovia Accords, which would monitor and control the Avengers. Rogers is against the idea of a government controlling them, which pits him against Tony Stark (Iron Man), who's in agreement, which initiates a rift between the Avengers, causing them to take sides between Rogers and Stark. In the end, Rogers relieves himself of the Captain America mantle, and takes asylum in Wakanda, thanks to T'Challa (Black Panther). When Thanos and the Black Order came to Earth, looking for the final Infinity Stones, Rogers was recalled back into the spotlight to assist his allies. Unfortunately, they had failed, and Thanos wiped out half of the universe's population. Eventually, with help from , they were able to track down Thanos's location to steal the Infinity Stones from him and undo his massacre. However, they were too late, as Thanos had destroyed them, as they had fulfilled their purpose. In the five years to follow, Scott Lang (Ant-Man) came up with a plan to use the Quantum Realm, as a way of travelling into the past before Thanos had acquired them himself. The plan succeeded, but they had to be returned to prevent fractured realities. Rogers elected to return them, but he didn't plan on returning. He used this opportunity to get back what he lost, which was to settle down and have a life with true love, Peggy Carter, back in the 1940s. Having spent the rest of live ageing from that moment onward, he was naturally an old man, ready to pass Captain America's shield and therefore the mantle onto his partner Sam Wilson (Falcon). His additional allies consist or consisted of the Avengers, Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier), the Howling Commandos, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), and Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Wilson. Physical and personality traits Biography Early life Steven Rogers was born to Joe''Captain America: First Vengeance'' #1, 2011. and Sarah Rogers , 2016. on July 4, 1918, in Brooklyn, New York. , 2011. Appearances * (2011) * (2012) * Marvel One-Shots ** Agent Carter (2013, archival footage from First Avenger) * (2014) * ** 101. "Now is Not the End" (2015, archival footage from First Avenger) * (2015) * (2015, post-credits cameo) * (2016) * (2017, cameo) * (2018) * Captain Marvel (2019, mid-credits cameo) * (2019) * (2019, photo) Total appearances: 13. :Original: 10. :Archival: 2. :Photo: 1. Comics * Captain America: First Vengeance ** 1 of 4 (2011) ** 2 of 4 (2011) ** 3 of 4 (2011) ** 4 of 4 (2011) Mentions * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** 106. "FZZT" (2013) ** 110. "The Bridge" (2013) ** 117. "Turn, Turn, Turn" (2014) ** 118. "Providence" (2014) ** 320. "Emancipation" (2016) ** 413. "BOOM" (2017) ** 515. "Rise and Shine" (2018) * ** 104. "The Blitzkrieg Button" (2015) ** 105. "The Iron Ceiling" (2015) ** 106. "A Sin to Err" (2015) ** 107. "Snafu" (2015) ** 108. "Valediction" (2015) * WHiH Newsfront ** 106. "WHIH Exclusive: Scott Lang Interview" (2015) * ** 301. "A.K.A The Perfect Burger" (2019) Total mentions: 12. References Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Howling Commandos Category:Military Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.